The Incarnates
by hooded mage
Summary: Heroes aren't the only beings of power in Albion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope you enjoy this and please review even if you don't.**

* * *

Heroes aren't the only beings of power in Albion. In the begining there was the court, a trio of malicious beings. They were destroyed and overthrown by man. Then there were the Archons wich gew into the Heroes. At this time the Incarnates appeared. There is Trickery, a being of fun and entertainment, she (for it is universaly agreed that Trickery is a she) rules over the Nymphs and Hobbes of the land. There is Darkness, a monster of purest evil, he rules over the Sentinels and Shadows. There is Feral, a man of bestial nature, he rules over th Balverines and Trolls. Lastly there is Death, a man of Judgement and wisdom, he rules over the Banshees, Hollow Men and Ghosts.

Society knows little of these beings but they play a very important role in their lives. It was two years after the Darkness attacked Albion and the King was sitting on his throne. Kneeling infront of him was a round bellied nobleman with an interesting propersition.

''My Lord, we all remember the great Darkness attack that ended here in Bowerstone two years ago to the day. Well it has reached my attention that 'Darkness Incarnate' was not the only one of it's kind. There are atleast three more and are currently residing at Sunset House. They are certainly evil and corrupt so it would be most wise for you to destroy them.'' He added a bit too hastily.

The king looked upon the man and a hushed silence filled the ornately decorated Throne Room. He looked at the noble with a studying eye. He was rather stocky and supported a rather impressive moustache. His hat was almost as tall as he was and his purple coat and white trousers seemed way too tight.

''There must be another motive for you to want them dead apart from simple justice. What is it?'' The noble was looking very suspicous at this point and started to dart his eyes around and wring his hands. ''Well?'' The King asked leaning forward in his throne.

''Oh fine! It is rumoured that there is a treasurey in the house that is said to surpass even yours, my lord.'' He spewed out.

''Really? This is interesting. Are these sources of yours reliable?''

''Extremely so, the very best if I do say so myself.''

''Very well. The money from their treasurey shall fund this mission and the rest will stay with me and you of course, my friend.'' The noble was beaming at this and had a look of glee in his eyes.

''Excelent! I will raise the army shortly.'' The congragation filed out until only the King was left to ponder about how he would spend all that gold.

The army of ten dozen men was marching through the Mourning Wood Swamp, fighting the occasional party of Hobbes or Hollow Men. The corrupt and greedy King sat on a brilliantly white horse at the very front of the battalion. It was at times like this that he regreted pumping all of Bowerstones sewage into the marsh. It was just after defeating a particularly large group of Hollow Men in the middle of the largest graveyard they had ever seen that one man spotted a rotten sign reading 'Sunset House'. In the direction that it was pointing was a pair of black iron gates. They hesitated to go into the future battle ground but the sound of wisps made them hurry along past the gates and into a private park on a hill that supported a salmon pink house.''This must be it men. We fight for the safety of Albion and the piles of gold inside.'' Shouted the king. The men cheered and smiled greedily. They ran up the hill roaring with a pre-battle adrenaline rush. It wasn't long before they met the Incarnate's army. Half a dozen Balverines, three dozen Wolves, four dozen Hobbes, five dozen Hollow Men, half a dozen Nymphs and a Banshee. They collided into eachother half way up the hill with a screach of metal on metal. Most of the Wolves went down almost instantly but took a few men with them. The Banshee summoned her Minions who were cut down quickly and she followed shortly by a blow to the face by a Collin( a giant machine that vaguely resembles a man but stands twelve feet high). Most of the Hollow Men were gone and only a few Hobbes were left after ten minutes. Half the men pulled out their guns and started shooting the Nymphs. Two went down in the first barrage and three more in the second, the last Nymph flew down to the men and killed three of them with thorns and briars but was cut in half by a well swung sword. Only the Balverines and five Hobbes were left but they seemed to be doing well. The Hobbes hid behind the Balverines and shot at the men with their guns. The Balverines hadn't lost any of their kin and were slowly taking down the army, until the King stepped in. He started charging up a spell of lightning and fire. The lights blinded the men and when he released the spell utterly destroyed the Balverines. The Hobbes stood their in shock but soon got a bullet through each of their heads.

The army marched onwards towards the house apart from a small group of men that stayed behind to have their wounds patched up by the alchemist. Not including the wounded, about a quarter of the army had been killed including a Collin (they only had two). The remaining Collin went to the front of the battalion and with one sweep of it's arms smashed the door to splinters. Inside was three people staring at them blankly. One was a man with pitch black hair that was in a neat ponytail. His eyes matched his hair and so did his outfit. The other was a woman with blonde curly hair and green eyes with a lilac dress made of silk. The last was another man but with matted brown hair and a torn, brown outfit of leather. The king ordered his men to arrest them but the six men that approached them fell over dead instantly.

''What are you?'' He asked with fear in his voice.

''We are the Incarnates, we are older than you a hundred fold yet we will fall by your hands today. You will not regret your choice and you will refuse to accept your errors, you will lie to yourself and say that it was for a greater good. you will show mercy today also but not to us it will be-'' It was the woman that was talking but stopped as she felt magical blades peirce her body. She looked at her comrades but they were already dead.

The king was about to turn and leave but he stopped and silenced his men. A baby could be heard crying in the next room. The king walked over to the door and carefuly opened it. Inside was a small cot and a baby wrapped in a red shawl was in a womans arms. She had a look of deepest fear on her face. ''You monster! They had done nothing to you! You ty-'' A gunshot rang out and the woman fell over with a bullet in her neck. The King looked down at the baby. It had stopped crying and looked up at the king with defiance. The king smiled and picked up the baby. At that moment, for the very first time, he felt mercy. He held it in his arms. ''I suppose Bowerstone orphanage can hold one more child.'' He didn't know why he did it but he just couldn't leave it their. The womans words came back to him. _You will show mercy today._

When the army reached Bowerstone it was met with cheers from the citizens gathered to see their king. Behind them was three carts filled with jewels and gold, bags and chests and bags and bags and chests full of gold. It turned out the noble was right and the king had just got seven million gold richer.

The procession went through Bowerstone Market but the king sent a soldier to Bowerstone Industrial. The soldier knocked on the door of a moderately sized apartment and a matron answered it. He shoved the baby into her hands and ran. She looked down and smiled at the baby and till the end of her days she swore that the baby smiled back.

* * *

**Okay, if you are reading this then you have read the first chapter of my story. YAY! Or you have just scrolled down to the bottom of the page and in that case, why? Anyway, please reveiw it would mean so much to me. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I would like to thank Commentaholic for his review and, to some extent, Wanna Be Formal. I would also like to amend what I said in my last A/N. If you despise this story and can't look at it without cringing. If you refuse to see anything right with it then please don't review. Of course I like constructive criticism but not a full on bashing. If you like it, then again, please review aswell.

* * *

''Oliver! Clean those floors!'' Shouted the harsh Matron.

''Yes, Matron.'' The boy, Oliver, replied.

''Do it well this time. There were still smudges on it after you cleaned it on Monday.'' She walked out the room to tend to the babies beyond the thin wall. Oliver went to get some water from the tap, and cursing the Matron as he did so. His life here had been hell for as long as he could remember. Every day he would get up at dawn to single handedly make the Orphanage spotless after sixteen children. Of course he had dreams of escaping, who didn't at an Orphanage. He could never go through with it though. He wouldn't survive a night on the streets in Industrial.

''Oi! What do you think you're doing, day-dreaming like that. I should throw you out you ungrateful swine!'' Oliver could feel the blood rising to his face and he clenched his fists at his side. ''Get back to work before I throw you out.''

''You would never throw me out! That's fifty gold a week child benefits lost. I can leave though, goodbye Matron.'' Oliver was shocked that he had said that but stormed out the door none the less.

He walked and walked for hours until the sun began to set. He was tired and began to regret storming out, but he couldn't go back now, not after that, she wouldn't let him through the door. He stopped and sat down on the hard cobbles and looked around. To his surprise he saw the clock tower of Bowerstone Market looming up in front of him. _Well, if I'm going to survive out here I'll need money and where better to get it then in the heart of Bowerstone_. He walked around for a bit by the clock tower but there were no jobs he could do. He'd never used a lute in his life and there was no way he could forge anything. He decided to head towards the docks where a couple of stalls were.

It was dark and dank under the bridge with only a few people; thus quite different from the clock tower. He walked over to a stall and looked at the sign which read._ Pie makers wanted will pay standard price for each pie_. Oliver walked over to the shop keeper. ''Excuse me, I'm here about the pie maker job.''

''Fantastic! I really need the extra person. You can start right away.'' The shop keeper said with a happy cheery voice.

Oliver put on his apron and started cutting up meat for a beef pie.

''So love, how old are you then?'' Asked the shop keeper who was a plump woman with grey, curly hair.

''Seventeen, miss.''

''Bit young aren't you? To be roaming around looking for jobs. What happened?'' She asked while cutting up potatoes.

''I left the Orphanage; I couldn't stand it there.'' Oliver said while putting the meat in a bowl.

''Do you have a place to stay, dear?''

''No, I'm looking for one. That's why I need the money from this job.''

''You can stay with me for as long as you like.''

''No! I couldn't, after all these years of relying on people I want to be independent.''

''I understand. Hmm... let me give you some money then.''

''but-''

''No, I'll take none of that. Just think of it as a starting bonus, love.''

''Thank you, miss. I'll work hard, I promise.''

''I'm sure you will, dear.''

A couple of hours later they stopped making pies and the woman took out a large bag of money from under the stall. Oliver looked at the bag with a puzzled expression. The woman just laughed. ''Everybody loves pies, do they not?'' It must be so as the bag contained about ten thousand gold. ''How long has it taken to get that amount?''

''Oh about two months. This is just the money I save by the way. I earn a lot more then this. Now, you'll be wanting to stay in the Cock in the Crown. It's ten gold per night there so I'll give you... three hundred. Yes, that'll hold you for a while. Oh, here's your pay; fifty gold.''

''Thank you, I mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you. Wait, all this time we've been talking we haven't told eachother our names.''

''You're right! Well I'm Sally, Sally Pickle.''

''Oliver, just Oliver.''

''See you soon Oliver. I need to get back to my sister, she'll be wondering where I am.'' Sally hurried along up the stone steps to the bridge.

Oliver lay on the bed in the Cock in the Crown and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about that morning, and the Orphanage, and Sally. He came to the conclusion that his life had greatly improved. He was about to fall asleep when a bright green light filled the room. In front of him stood a translucent woman with old fashioned clothes and an angry scowl. ''Do you know how long it's taken us to find you?'' She shrieked, ''I have searched the whole of Albion and some of Aurora for seventeen years. Then I get word from a ghost that haunts beggars. Do you know what he said?_ He's been in Bowerstone all this time. I thought you knew._ Right you're coming with me.'' And before Oliver could protest, he was grabbed by the woman and with a flash of green light he found himself in a very dark room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N As always, please reveiw.**

* * *

''Um... where am I?'' Oliver asked while looking around the rubble strewn room.

''You, well we, are in the Palace of the Ossuary.''

''The what?''

''Don't tell me that I have to explain everything to you.''

''I'm sorry to aggravate you but yes, everything must be explained.''

''Fine, I'll start from the beginning; your father.''

''My father?''

''Yes, your father. You do know how babies are made?'' The ghost said. Her voice laced with impatience and sarcasm.

''Of course I do. What were you going to say about my father?''

''He was a very powerful man, a ruler, in fact. He had a whole kingdom, and subjects. Then he was killed by the King, it was all for money. Your father was Death Incarnate. Well, now that's out of the way, I'm Mrs. Spade, I am the regent for Death. You are Vincere, you are the new Death.''

''Okay, a couple of things. Who are the Incarnates? I am not a ruler, and my name is Oliver.''

''The Incarnates are- were a group of people with immense power and age who ruled over most of the creatures in Albion. You are a ruler, it's in your blood, and your name is Vincere because that is what Death named you and we won't obey you unless that is your name.''

''I am not a ruler though and I refuse to be.''

''You are a ruler and if you refuse then we will kill you and then you will have no choice and will be dead. It's up to you.''

''You give me little choice so I guess I should get to know this 'Ossuary'.''

''Well... that might be ur... difficult at the moment?''

''Why?'' Vincere asked in a drawn out, suspicious tone.

''We are... the point... it's just... the Ossuary is under siege.''

''By who?''

''Hobbes, mainly, but some Nymphs as well.''

''I thought Nymphs were extinct.''

''In most places, yes they are, but a few still inhabit Silverpines.''

''Next you'll be telling me Trolls still exist.''

''They do, in Silverpines. It's one of the only truly wild places left.''

''Why, may I ask, are Hobbes and Nymphs attacking us?''

'' Because Lavendel wills them to.''

''Lavendel?''

''The daughter of Trickery Incarnate.''

''How many more are there?''

''Only one other, his name is Curet; the son of Feral Incarnate.''

''What is his relationship to us?''

''Neutral, at the moment. He is on and off in siding with us or Lavendel.''

''So why is he only neutral now?''

''Because he's trying to decide who to side with.''

''Is Lavendel's army inside the Ossuary?''

''Not yet, but she will by tomorrow.''

''Is there any way of making peace with her?''

''She says we need to stop summoning undead Hobbes.''

''Why don't we?''

''Because that's a quarter of our army gone.''

''I'm sure there are plenty of bodies to make up for the Hobbes.''

''No there isn't. After Death was killed most Wisps, Hollow Men and Banshees left for they had no leader to, well... lead them.''

''Now I'm here surely they would come back.''

''They would never disobey the son of Death. I'll send a Ghost to each of them telling them to come back.''

''Great! Now let me see Lavendel.''

''Just go on the wall above the gates, you'll be able to see her.''

Mrs. Spade and Vincere walked through the Ossuary while Vincere commented on what a dump it was. ''Surely you could fix this place up?''

''Not without money, and the dead don't provide money.'' Vincere fell into a silence of thought. A troop of Hollow Men with rifles ran passed them towards the sound of gunfire and shrieks.

The gate was two giant, stone slabs joined to steel hinges three feet long. Vincere and Mrs. Spade ran up the steps to a platform above the gate that was filled with Hollow Men. Vincere looked down and instantly spotted Lavendel. She was dressed in the finest armour of mail. Her hair was immaculate and was blonde in tight curls. ''Lavendel! I need to speak with you.''

'' And who may you be?''

''I'm Oli- Vincere, I am the son of Death and I promise to stop summoning undead hobbes.''

''Fantastic! Right stop the siege! Go on shoo shoo.'' Her army of Hobbes and Nymphs marched and fluttered away. ''Are you going to let me in?'' Vincere glanced at Mrs. Spade who, in turn, nodded.

''Open the gates!'' He shouted at two Hollow Men. The gates opened and Lavendel stepped in elegantly.

''So, when did you get here?''

''About an hour ago. I'm very new to this.'' Vincere replied sheepishly.

''Don't worry I'll guide you. Now first things first. Do you even know your territory?''

''Um... no.''

''Right, you have the smallest territory out of us. It only stretches from the entrance to the Hole; my territory, to just passed the entrance to Sunset House. Your rule encompasses three landmarks: Mourning Wood Fort, the Dark Sanctum and the Ossuary. Each of these hold great significance. The Ossuary acts as your capital. The Dark Sanctum is your barracks and Mourning Wood Fort is your fortress. Simple really. Of course the cultists have to be eradicated from the Dark Sanctum but I'll do that on my way back as a gesture of good will. Bye.'' She turned to leave but Vincere stopped her.

''Wait! Would you like me to accompany you?''

''Why not? We could make plans for the relationship between our kingdoms.'' They both walked out of the gates and into a marshy graveyard. ''So, how are you funding your kingdom?''

''I'm still thinking of a way.''

''My kingdom has plenty of gold to spare, no really I mean it. My Nymphs and Hobbes rake in fifteen million gold a year from plundering and pick pocket-ing. It only takes four million gold a year to make my kingdom run. I spend some of the spare gold on me and the rest I lock away. At the moment I have over forty million gold to spare. Tell you what, I'll refurbish the fort for you. Can't cost that much.''

''Thank you. Um... lavendel, I have a problem; I can't fight.''

''Don't be ridiculous! You can use magic.''

''Magic?''

''Not like the Kings magic, or mine, but magic none the less. I can control minds and bodies and anything conscious. I am guessing that you can control anything that was living. You may be able to bring them back to life. Try replanting this.'' She held up an old, rotting branch. Vincere focused all his might into it and after a minute the branch began to vibrate. The mold started to fall off and suddenly it flew out of Lavendels hand and into a patch of mud where it turned into an apple tree sapling. ''See you can do it.''

''I still don't know how this is going to help me fight.''

''Imagine hitting someone with a dead tree or making people walk again to fight on your side. You could even use earth and mud as they were once plants. The possibilities are endless.''

''I'll keep this in mind. Is that the Dark Sanctum?'' He asked and pointed to a huge, ominous hall.

''Yes it is. Lets go inside.''

They hid behind a pillar and looked at the cultists. They were very well dressed and most seemed to be eating a very strange looking pie.

''That is a meat pie I'm sure. Wait here.'' Vincere whispered and crept closer to the cultists. He held out his hand and the meat inside the pie flew in all directions with tremendous force. Pieces of meat ripped itself out of the cultists stomachs leaving half of them dead with gaping holes going through them. Lavendel jumped out from behind the pillar and with a flick of her wrist sent the remaining cultists off a cliff into a black mist or into a pit of fire at the other end of the hall. Lavendel listened and said. ''That was the last of them. You didn't seem to have any problems in killing them, I'm impressed.''

''In Industrial it was survival of the fittest so I did what I had to do.''

''Well you did a very good job. I better get back, I need to tell my subjects not to attack you or the dead.'' They both walked to the exit and walked in opposite directions. Vincere walked back to the Ossuary dreading the next day and what he would have to do.


End file.
